Un corazón oscuro
by Cataki09
Summary: En medio de la noche, Vegeta de suma a una pelea con Bulma, que terminará en serias reflexiones con respecto a ambos. ¿Por qué se aman?


N/A

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo algo de mi primera OTP. Así que no sé si les guste. Fue un destello de inspiración que me llegó en horas de la madrugada. Es un punto de vista que poseo en la relación, así que aspiro que pueda ser de su agrado.

Con estas sencillas palabras, dejo que puedan leer.

I

 ** _"Lo amaba. Quería cambiarlo. Pero no podía"_**

Él era egoísta. Todos sus allegados lo sabían, sin reprochar mucho con eso. Después de todo, si se formaban un cuadro comparativo entre el antaño y el después, era relativamente fructuoso el cambio. Un año se sumaba a la buena cadena de acciones positivas del Príncipe, obligándolo a enterrarse en aquel planeta, como "Vegeta, el inofensivo mono que solo es gruñón, pero no tan cruel" Y definitivamente, se asqueaba con ese cambio mortal en su personalidad.

Quizá fue por eso, que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de huir por tan solo un día de ese circo, se sintió en plena paz. Voló quien sabe cuantas horas, esperando no tocar fondo en ningún momento. Las barreras se le hacían esquivas, abriéndose de forma majestuosa entre las nubes blanquecinas. Libre como un condenado pájaro enjaulado. El cazador voraz domesticado. El simio que era reprimido por romper alguna decoración en su hogar. Ciertamente estaba hartándose de tantas situaciones melodramáticas, en donde todos se hacían llamar su amigo. De dirigían a él con suma confianza, como si en cada momento, no deseara arrancarles la cabeza de un tirón. Detestaba todo en la tierra, pero no podía objetar así como así.

Se detuvo en algún momento de su expedición aérea. Una montaña rocosa, lo suficientemente deshabitada como para encontrarse a alguien fastidioso. Juraba por ese sujeto verde, que si veía a cualquier ser humano caminando por allí, lo evaporaría con una esfera de poder, notablemente cargada, para hacerlo cenizas sin vacilar.

Para suerte de todos, estaba completamente solo.

Solo para recordar en cada situación inmoral en la que se halló pensando junto a su familia. La más grave fue sentado en la mesa, mientras comían sushi. El pequeño Trunks había comenzado las clases, lamentablemente, Bulma no le permitía todavía codearse con los demás niños de su edad. Por lo tanto, habían contratado a un maestro particular, que le brindaba clases a su primogénito desde el hogar. Y cuando la mujer le comentó ese detalle, poco le importó. ¿Por qué debía ser un tema de su asunto? Su único objetivo con el niño, era enseñarle todo lo necesario para convertirlo en un buen guerrero. Las situaciones hogareñas, las dejaba para alguien que si le diera la razón justa. Él no.

Y después de eso, todos comenzaron a discutir acerca de su día. Que en el trabajo ocurrió un accidente, que Trunks encontró un objeto misterioso con Goten. Algo acerca de una nueva receta de pastelitos. Ni le importó cuando el Señor Briefs le mencionó sobre su nuevo encargo de robots. Definitivamente, estaba tocando fondo con todo ese asunto familiar. Quería explotar, no, mejor aún, destrozar la tierra, con todo eso que le impedía volver a ser ese brillante guerrero de élite. Los detestaba a todos con sutileza, sin importar el valor sentimental que le tenían. Empezando con ella.

¿Por qué habría de pensar siempre en ella?

Ni en sus momentos de libertad le dejaba en paz. Era como una figura desesperante para él, que terminaba ablandándolo en segundos.

El príncipe tomó una roca que yacía a un lado suyo. Empezó a juguetear con esta, sin darse cuenta de que en algún momento, entre tantas cargas negativas, la había destruido por completo. Detalló su palma, soltando las cenizas para que el viento hiciera lo propio desapareciéndolas. Después miró hacia el horizonte, apenas nublado por la buena brecha de chubascos navegando por allí. Por supuesto, no notó las luces fuertes que comenzaban a encenderse en tierra. Quién sabe en qué sitio del planeta de hallaba. Pero eso le tenía sin cuidado.

¿O no?

Una idea se plantó en su maquiavélica mente. Emprendió un nuevo camino, lanzándose al vacío. Después planeó, para estabilizarse en el aire, a una buena cantidad de pies sobre aquel lugar plenamente iluminado. El viento golpeaba su frente, alborotando sus cabellos más de lo común. rellenando su cuerpo de una frescura inigualable, hasta el punto de obligarlo a desistir de sus planes. Pero no podía. Y tampoco quería.

II

Limpió la sangre que había sobre su armadura. deslizó el dedo sobre la mancha, esparciéndola ahora sobre sus guantes. No obstante, estaba cubierto de ser sorprendido en su llegada a casa. Casa a veces no sabía como llamar a ese lugar. Le era esquivo en zonas ajenas a su habitación, como lo era en el salón principal, en donde se reunían todas aquellas escorias para charlar de buena manera. Siempre evitaba esos encuentros, pero de igual manera, le resultaba patético actuar de una forma tan débil.

Subió las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo oscuro, sintiendo el calor de la calefacción recorrer su cuerpo recubierto. Pasó con velocidad por la habitación de Trunks, notando que una vez más se había quedado dormido con la puerta abierta. Apenas apreció el bulto que respiraba con calma sobre su cama, reprimiéndose a veces por ser tan accesible con él. Era su hijo, pero también debía representar todo lo bueno en la raza. Y esas cualidades habían perdido el encanto con el avance de la tecnología. Lo veía siempre deleitado frente a las pantallas aburridas o disfrutando de esos juegos de realidad virtual que le ofrecía su madre. Ridículo, un trabajo mal hecho, claramente, mal manejado por

el Príncipe.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, cerrando con cuidado, para no despertarlo. Después siguió su camino de errante.

Recorrió un par de puertas más, asimilando aquella mansión con su anterior palacio. Cantidad de habitaciones selladas, destinadas a un lucro jamás descubierto. Hasta sus días, todo había sido un misterio, que tampoco le robaba el sueño.

Su camino terminó al final del pasillo, al borde chocar con la puerta de su habitación. Buscó a ciegas el pomo dorado, tanteando con sus dedos más de una vez el aire. Una vez adquirido, ingresó en silencio al lugar. Todo estaba en una quietud absoluta. Las sombras, luchando con ser expuestas con la luz plateada de la luna, que ingresaba por el gran ventanal que había. La pintura mágica de la ciudad, que brillaba para ellos, afortunados de tener una panorámica excelsa de todo. Después estaba la cama, plantada en el fondo, pegada a la pared. Y por supuesto, ella dormitaba tranquila allí.

Se paró al frente, detallando con extraño deleite como respiraba. Cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de un asesino, observando la respiración de su víctima, al borde de cazarla sin cuidado. Pero aquellos sentimientos se borraron hace tanto, incapaces de ser proyectados incluso. Todo lo que quedaba era una sensación extraña, que aún no descifraba, por falta de valentía. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Por qué no podía hacerle daño? Y su respuesta era la misma ridícula señal de que era su salvación. Después de todo, le ayudó a cambiar. Sin siquiera habérselo pedido previamente. Pero lo hizo, con esa desinteresada sonrisa, que se la ofrecía a todos, queriendo cumplir el deseo de cada persona que amara.

Y era inevitable buscar alguna asociación entre ambos. No eran para nada compatibles. Porque ella

prefería dormir en la noche, indiferentemente de que no pudiera en ciertas ocasiones. Mientras que para él, al momento de todo oscurecerse, era lo indicado para salir de sus asuntos y permanecer despierto. Otro ejemplo era el hecho de que ella adoraba beber café en las mañanas y él odiaba ese sabor amargo. Eran contadas las veces que se enfrascaba en una charla matutina, compartiendo esa bebida del demonio. Pero de alguna manera, lo hacía.

Observó el cigarrillo aún apagándose sobre la mesa de noche. El cenicero transparente lo sostenía, más no cubría el interesante hecho. Él volteó de nuevo hacia ella, concentrándose en cada movimiento.

—Pero miren quien está despierta... —Murmuró el Príncipe con un tono sarcástico —Son más de las tres, creí que esos "Sueños de belleza eran intocables"

—Llegaste —Señaló ella con deleite. De inmediato se revolcó sobre su cama, arrugando las sábanas que la cubrían —Creí que dormirías fuera... —Ella se incorporó en la cama, bostezando de forma aparatosa. Estiró los brazos, arrugó el ceño —A veces me preocupas.

—Qué tontería. Si quisieran hacerme daño, tendrías que proteger al osado que lo intentara —Respondió con frialdad. Recorrió entonces la habitación, hasta llegar al ventanal —Todo es tan estúpido aquí —Susurró con frustración.

—¿Y tú en dónde estabas? —Cuestionó con severidad. Fijó su mirada en la sombra oscura del imponente hombre, detallándole la espalda acorazada —Tienes un aroma extraño.

—¡Patrañas! —Se negó con hostilidad. Cruzó los brazos, sin sentir ni una pizca de nervios.

—Deberías tomar una ducha o algo... llamaré a los robots para que limpien esa ropa sucia ¿Eh?

—¿Y qué tal si mi planeta no se hubiera destruido? —Reflexionó, ignorando por completo las palabras de ella —Si todo este poder, se hubiera utilizado para un lucro importante, como conquistar de lleno el universo...

—Otra vez no... —Se maldijo Bulma agotada —Eso es imposible. el planeta Vegeta explotó hace mucho tiempo.

—Es por eso que estoy tan perdido. Un patético extraterrestre con delirios de humano. Comiendo su comida, durmiendo junto a ellos...

—Espera... ¿Qué demonios tratas de decir?

Él guardó silencio. Giró sobre sus talones, acercándose de forma peligrosa hacia la cama. Frenó después en seco, respirando con rapidez.

—¿Por qué yo? —Soltó rápidamente —¿No había más lunáticos, agresivos y vengativos en el mercado?

—Estás muy parlanchín el día de hoy... Hace mucho no sucedía... —Señaló ella con asombro. Se cruzó de brazos, después comenzó a pensar su respuesta —No lo sé. Mi plan siempre fue casarme con un sujeto que no lanzara rayos láser por doquier.

Él no expresó nada.

—Entonces...

—Vegeta, esto es estúpido. Sólo pasó, punto.

—A veces quisiera asesinarlos a todos en este planeta. Arrancarles las gargantas. Hacerlos explotar como a Nappa... Es el sueño oculto más grande que poseo.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?

—...

—Temía tanto de ti hace mucho tiempo. Tu rostro me hacía recordar a un personaje cruel de los libros de terror. Me llegué incluso a cuestionar... ¿Cómo es que hay tanta maldad en un envase tan pequeño? Y después, dejé de temblar ante tu presencia. Tal vez porque noté, que un alma noble se escondía entre esa crueldad... y créeme, necesité ayuda de muchos consejos de psicología para no desistir de esa teoría.

—¿El punto de esto...?

—Sucedió lo que menos esperó todo el mundo. La hermosa Bulma Briefs pudo escoger a cualquier hombre sobre el planeta, pero escogió al frívolo Príncipe de una raza casi extinta. Irónico, realmente impresionante para mí. Pero no es una decisión de la que me arrepienta.

—Fue una locura muy grande. Comenzando porque de esos sentimientos me importó poco.

—Pero nadie te obligó a tocar la puerta de esta habitación ese día ¿verdad?

—Silencio.

—Tú comenzaste con divagaciones...

—Sí, bueno... necesitaba diversión. Las batallas me tenían con una carga muy pesada. Las ansias de ver a Kakaroto regresar.

—Pero el problema fue que él regresó. Tú no te fuiste.

—Aún estoy a tiempo —Interfirió el príncipe de inmediato —No me arrepentiría del asco que soy ahora. De lo débil...

—¿Débil? —Cuestionó indignada —Todos esos poderes fueron adquiridos por el arduo esfuerzo... de protegernos a todos.

—¡No! —Gritó él.

—¡Despertarás a Trunks! —Reprimió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Yo gritaré como quiera! —Elevó entonces de forma agresiva la voz —Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí... mis acciones se derivan del egoísmo. De poseer el mismo poder que los demás. De superarlos, a costa de cualquier mínimo engaño. Incluso si es batallando en el mismo bando.. —Respondió con frustración —Y eso es lo que nadie nota. Lo que todos piensan... de que soy bueno ahora, de que pueden codearse conmigo, como si yo no tuviera deseos de arrancarle los brazos de un mordisco... ¡este planeta absurdo!

—No te creas tus propias mentiras, Vegeta. Yo misma te he visto preocupándote en un mínimo por todos. Eso te hace de buen corazón, aunque quieras ocultarlo.

—No, no, no... eso es lo que tú observas desde el estúpido punto del amor. Quieres tener a un hombre bueno, que pelee por proteger su hogar... ¡Pero yo no soy ese! A veces me gustaría largarme de aquí... y

—Ha pasado muchos años ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en ese tiempo? pudiste haberte marchado una vez superado todos esos obstáculos... Después de Freezer, los Androides... Cell.

Él guardó silencio. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su alma turbia. Como si un taco se atascara en su garganta, impidiéndole explotar de golpe en emociones mixtas.

—No lo sé, no lo sé mujer. Quería, pero no se me dio la ocasión.

—Odias afrontar la realidad... pero de verdad que es dura, si eres terco. Y lo eres, además de obstinado, orgulloso, arrogante...

—Al punto —Elevó de nuevo la voz.

—No eres bueno. Y si hubiera querido a un hombre que no rompiera un plato, sin duda tendría que renacer en una época distinta. Quizá buscar en otro universo. Todos tiene sus defectos. Y debo admitir que posees un millón de ellos. Comenzando por la frialdad. ¿Y qué? No tiene importancia, mientras te muestres de esta forma conmigo... No conversas con nadie, ni con Trunks. de tu boca han salido menos palabras charlando con Goku. Pero conmigo... yo sé todo lo que te molesta. La comida que detestas, las horas en las que estás más activo. El momento en el que no debo hablarte, pero aún así asumo el riesgo. He sabido aprender cada temor que posees, además de frustraciones. Y para terminar, conozco tus fortalezas. La capacidad que tienes para trazar una meta y cumplirla. Eso, eso está bien. Y es lo que más me agrada de ti. Sin importar el simio estúpido que puedas llegar a ser casi siempre. Por no decir, la mayoría del día.

—No soy eso. Soy un monstruo sanguinario, que acaba de explotar toda una aldea al otro lado del planeta. Soy ese que prefiere poner su bienestar por encima de todos... ¿no recuerdas la vez que impactó la nave una vez aparecidos los Androides? Me quedé estático, observando como el mocoso intentaba ayudarles. Yo no quería... Estaba más ocupado en otros asuntos.

—Cambiaste... espera... —Entonces ella abrió los ojos, impresionada, petrificada —¿Y qué demonios te llevó a hacer eso? ¡Estás loco, Vegeta! Es gente inocente y...

Entonces él se lanzó sobre la cama, para cubrirle con la palma forrada con su guante. Las gotas de sangre lo habían manchado. Y la mujer seguía hablando, sin ser del todo comprendida.

—Déjame... No cambiaré, no quiero... no me preocupan esos humanos... no.

Ella se revolcó en su posición, logrando liberarse del agarre del príncipe.

—Buscaremos las esferas... no pueden ser víctimas de este estúpido juego mental que traes últimamente —Indicó furiosa. Aquel destello que se reflejaba en sus ojos, siendo ella incapaz de tolerar que personas inocentes fallecieran sin lucro —Es verdad, aún posees ese negro corazón y...

—¿Y seguirás con esa estúpida excusa de quererme?

—Todo a su tiempo.

—Podría asesinarte mientras duermes.

—Vegeta, tienes que controlarte. Estás en este planeta ahora... debes respetar a sus habitantes. El pasado es una mecha que no interesa.

—Pero podría largarme. Quiero largarme. Estoy desesperado. Mi ansia de asesinar, de ser el líder de todo un mundo de terror. Ese soy yo... el cruel, el egoísta

—Entonces vete.

—Eso haría... si pudiera.

—Te odio en estos momentos.

—Duermes conmigo cada noche, sin importar lo que hice en el pasado. El padre de tu hijo es un sujeto que asesinó a todo un planeta, menos a uno. Para obligarlo a comerse los cadáveres de sus seres queridos. Y lo observé, con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en mi rostro. Con la excitación que me ocasionaba verlos a todos suplicando piedad...

—Entonces hazme daño... ¡Asesíname como a todos esos de la aldea! Demuéstrame que tan sanguinario eres... —Retó la mujer con energía. Tomó a la fuerza la mano del príncipe, colocándola sobre su garganta —Quiero ver los ojos de un depredador cuando están al borde del deleite.

—No seas tonta, mujer... eso no funciona así.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Tienes que hacerme enfurecer.

—Dudo que todos en aquel planeta te hicieran enfurecer. Que en la aldea te molestaron, hasta el punto de estallar iracundo... ¿O si?

—No seas estúpida el retarme. Lo haría, pero no tengo ánimos de ganarme una pelea con tus amiguitos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa. Más no desistió en su agarre del príncipe. Igual, él tampoco decidió utilizar su fuerza entera para desistir. Tenía sus dedos presionando con suavidad la garganta de su mujer, sintiendo la sangre la recorrer con velocidad en su interior. Estaba algo hipnotizado con el movimiento.

—Soy muy profesional en lo que hago. No pretendas jugar conmigo, porque odio esas estúpidas reacciones.

—Nadie juega contigo mono. Estoy segura de lo que hago. Y mátame. Primero yo, luego Trunks. Allá tú si también quieres asesinar a mis padres. adelante —Incitó ella —Nadie te ataría a este estúpido planeta.

Ella fijó su mirada en los orbes oscuros del azabache. Frunció el ceño, notándose realmente sincera con sus palabras. Se encontraba recostada contra el espaldar de la cama, siendo sostenida del cuello por el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. No desistía en ese objetivo retorcido, retándolo, queriendo averiguar hasta dónde tocaría fondo. Y él experimentaba el momento incómodo, pero seguro de saber que hacer.

Él apretó con una capacidad mínima de su fuerza. Ella no hizo nada, pero rodó los ojos en su vago intento por mantenerse firme. Vegeta también se tornó con un semblante frívolo, haciendo chocar sus dientes entre si, para que la presión afectara en su mandíbula. El contacto visual fue propio del momento, mientras luchaban por llevarse un punto.

Al final, sucedió lo esperado.

Vegeta la soltó. Inclinó los hombros, después de un suspiro. Pero no era de alivio, más bien, el simbolismo de su terrible verdad. No quiso mirarla, porque allí encontraría todos sus problemas hecho carne. Esculpidos en esa dulce piel que besaba sin cesar, olvidando la opinión de todos los estúpidos que reparaban en su forma de ser tan brusca. Y ella siempre estaba presente, recordándole lo ridículo que se veía entregado a una pasión insensata. La maldición capaz de recaer hasta en el más vil de los sujetos. El cazador sanguinario, que dejó abandonadas a sus presas, para conseguir a un dueño que le alimentara.

Ella acarició su cuello. Traía la piel rojiza, con los delgados dedos el Saiyajin marcados fuertemente. No generó ninguna expresión, pero se sentía aliviada. Mientras él tuviera límites, había esperanza para curar aquella maldad que nacía cada que había un altercado a niveles astrales. Porque a veces no entendía como quererlo, ni explicar el hecho de no sentir temor a su lado. Sin importar a cuantas personas asesinara. Y la invadía de culpa, pero nunca temblaba. Era firme, era algo ciega. Era conducida por el sentimiento.

—Te odio... —Murmuró —Pero eres intocable por mis manos torpes.

—Mientras esa sea la barrera, importará poco el hecho de que seas un asesino sin alma.

Y el silencio reinó en la habitación. Ella le besó, porque no había acción adicional para desistir de ello. Rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuello del azabache, obligándolo a generar una cercanía entre ambos cuerpos. No había tiempo de respirar, ni de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que besarían después de abandonar los labios. El trabajo cumplido. La charla abandonada por múltiples sucesos.

Lo amaba, quería cambiarlo. Pero no podía.

Él era su monstruo. El insensato, egocéntrico, egoísta. Pero muy en el fondo, con fundamentos. hombre de familia, conocedor de sus propias barreras. Sutil a la hora de actuar, pero frenético en la soledad de la habitación. Sólo la científica conocía el lado débil del Príncipe. Y también, disfrutaba de una actitud única por su parte, que no era proyectada a los demás. Privilegiada, dueña de una relación más completa que toda. Afortunada de tener una familia. A un hijo fuerte. A un hombre que por más que causara estragos, poseía ese detalle que jamás la alejaría de él.

III.

Vegeta dormía. Y aquello era lo más gratificante en la historia familiar. El príncipe se enfrascaba en sus obsesiones nocturnas, para descansar por debajo de las establecidas. Se ponía de pie para su entrenamiento y se olvidaba de todo lo que le enfurecía de su propio ser. Más por esa mañana, se tomó la libertad de intentar tragarse su lengua en el plácido sueño, revolcándose entre las sábanas e incluso, abrazando la almohada. Y aquella expresión tranquila, era la preferida de Bulma.

Ella se levantó más temprano. O por lo menos, eso pensó al momento de ver al príncipe con su torso desnudo, justo a su lado. Al momento de verificar la hora, temió de que hubiera muerto de tantas divagaciones en su interior.

Quería darle un beso, pero había recobrado la memoria de cada palabra lanzada en la madrugada. Estaba preocupada, culpable de aquellas muertes, sin conocer una razón exacta del porqué. No obstante, prefería no hablar de ello con nadie. Era uno de esos secretos que ambos poseían, siendo atrapados en las cuatro paredes tapizadas de la habitación.

Se incorporó en la cama con mucho cuidado. Deslizó su cuerpo hasta el borde de esta, estando cercana a la mesa de noche. Allí yacía su cigarrillo apagado. Unas cuantas joyas retiradas antes de dormir y el teléfono, el cual levantó sin prisa. Presionó algunos botones y luego se llevó el auricular al oído. No sin antes verificar que Vegeta no estuviera ni una pizca despierto.

Escuchó el repique, hasta que después alguien contestó.

—¿Gokú? —Preguntó no muy convencida. Seguía adormilada, además de aturdida por los rayos solares impactando directamente por el ventanal —Sí, soy yo... no, no, ¡no tienes porque venir! —Dijo ella sobresaltada —Necesito que me ayudes a buscar las esferas... no... solo las quiero para un deseo importante... sí... claro... en un rato viajaré allí.. —Indicó después, apresurada de que él no escuchara —Yo le enviaré saludos. Adiós.

Después colgó.

Desvió la mirada al príncipe, quien yacía enrollado en gran cantidad de sábanas blanquecinas. Podía ser un bruto, pero estaba dispuesta a protegerlo. Era malo, pero aún tenía arreglo. Tampoco quería dejar se quererlo, sin importar lo decepcionada que se encontrara. Estaba perdido. Pero le daría solución.

Lo amaba. Y él también.

Fin.


End file.
